A Lost Love
by SSJ Lynx
Summary: This is my first Trunks and Pan fic ever! I know I posted it again cuz somehow deleted this fic! Oh wellies Just enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Pan ran away?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wrote story by: L-chan

Edited by: PixiePan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~  
  
Pan lay in her room late one night and cried into her Pillow. Trunks had dumped her for no reason.   
  
"Damn you, Trunks... Damn you to hell... Don't you see I love you?!" Cried Pan.   
  
She sat up abruptly and looked into her dresser mirror and frowned.  
  
"Why doesn't he love me? I don't understand... we had been dating for almost four years... why? But, oh gods ... I still love him ... Why can't I stop loving him?!" She screamed in frustration.  
  
She stared into the mirror again.   
  
"I'm not pretty, I'm not smart... I'm just a fighter. That's all I'll ever be." She said doubting herself.  
  
She was devastated, she had to get out. She had to leave. So, sadly she packed her clothes. She wrote a few quick explanatory notes to parents, her best friends and the others. She loved Trunks so much. How could he just dump her?   
  
'He said he needed space...' She thought sadly to herself.  
  
Her heart was broken and she had nothing worth staying for. She was torn. She needed to get a away for awhile, to maybe be able to start her life again instead moping around stuck in the black hole of heartbreak.   
  
She closed the suitcase. Another tear fell down her soft cheek as she placed   
the notes on her pillow. She quietly stepped out of her home, lowing her ki carefully as to not attract anyone's attention. She turned to the front of her house, giving it one last look before she left.   
  
'Good-bye Daddy and Mom... t-this is just something I have to do.' She thought, a bit of guilt tugging at her heart as she took one last look at her house, and turned to fly away.  
  
She sat for a few hours at the airport. The damn clerks wouldn't let her register for a ticket without her parents there. As she waited, she thought of Trunks and her stomach tied into a knot.   
  
'Will I ever get over him?'   
  
Just then a a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"I have an extra ticket to Los Angeles in the USA! Anyone need a ticket?"  
  
She jerked her head up, focused on finding the owner of the voice. A man in a suit was waving it above his head. He looked like he was in a hurry.   
  
"I need one! How much?" Pan yelled, running over to him, nearly crashing into him.  
  
The man looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I bought it by mistake. I need to get it off my hands."  
  
Pan was silent a moment.   
  
'America was supposed to be great.' She pondered, thoughts rushing through her mind. 'I would like to go to America...'   
  
"I'd like to buy it, how much?"  
  
He grinned, relieved. "Four hundred dollars."  
  
Pan gasped. 'That's a lot of money! But, it's my only way out.' She thought desperately.   
  
She sighed, "All right, I'll take it..."  
  
She handed the money to the man and grabbed her ticket.   
  
She sighed and looked her it.   
  
'Now I only have three-hundred dollars left... maybe I could get a job in America and finish up my senior year...'  
  
She then hurried to the gate number so she wouldn't be late for her flight. She still couldn't believe she was doing this...  
  
'Running away from home at my age!' She laughed at herself. 'But, what else is there to do?' She thought.   
  
She sat comfortably in her airplane seat. She leaned back in the chair and recollected the reason she was on this dreaded flight in the first place.   
  
::Flash Back::  
  
The, what seemed to be, happy couple walked hand-in-hand. The soon arrived at a restaurant where they would be eating their anniversary dinner at. Pan smiled happily and unkowningly at Trunks, and he mangaed to crack a nervous one back at her.  
  
"P-Pan..." He said, his brows now furrowed.   
  
"Hmm?" She smiled at him.   
  
"W-we need to talk about us..."  
  
"What about us?" Pan said, cocking her head to the side questionably.   
  
"I-I... don't know how to put this, so I'm... I'm just going to say it."  
  
Pan looked at him, not expecting good news at all...  
  
"I think... we should break up." He said, looking down at the table.   
  
Pan was shocked.  
  
"W-what the hell are you talking about. Trunks, we've been together for four years and... I thought you loved me. Don't you see!? Don't you see I love you!? Bastard!" She cried, still not believing her ears.   
  
Enraged by what her so-called lover had just said, she stood abruptly and splashed her glass of red wine all over her face. She turned around and ran out of the restaurant, a soaked Trunks following her quickly.  
  
She ran, jumped into sky, and flew away. Tears poured down her cheeks. Trunks flew after her and quickly caught her.  
  
As her stared at her, he saw her eyes were red and tears adorned her cheeks.  
  
"Pan... I'm so sorry. I just feel-" He was stopped short by Pan.  
  
She slapped his face. Trunks was shocked.  
  
"Shut up, Trunks... Don't you love me?! Were you just using me because I was a good match for you, a good warrior and sparring partner? Don't you love me for me?" Cried Pan.  
  
Receiving no answer, Pan flew away from Trunks, leaving him floating alone in   
the night sky.  
  
Her feet lightly touched the cement pavement. She walked through the desolate park as she drew closer and closer to her home. Tears fell freely from her eyes. The whole ordeal seemed like a nightmare. She finally reached her house and quietly entered, stiffling her sobs.   
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"Buckle your seat belts, the plane will be landing soon." Pan jerked from her sleep. It had been a long flight, and she was glad she had gotten a chance to take a nap. It had bee a long night, and she hadn't slept a wink. She buckled her seat belt and waited for the plane to land. She closed her   
eyes.   
  
'Silly, a warrior like me would be so fidgety of a plane landing' She silently scolded herself.  
  
"Miss, are you ok? You can calm down, we'll be on solid ground soon." The handsome man next to her whispered lightly in her ear.   
  
Pan opened her eyes to see dark brown eyes looking at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
He blinked. 

"Do you know English?"   
  
He was very good looking. A mop of brown hair and spiky bangs covered his eyes, he had some reading glassed on, but they just made him look smart.  
  
  
Pan nodded, "Yes... I do."  
  
He smiled. "Good. I was just trying to say, landing isn't bad. Just relax. I've been flying lots of times, and it's never bothered me before. Don't let it bother you."  
  
She nodded, "Ok, thanks..." She felt her cheeks heat slightly.  
  
He smiled at her blush.   
  
"My name is Eric, Eric Jungian. What's yours?"  
  
"Pan. Pan Son."  
  
Eric smiled and raised his hand to her. She smiled slighly, took it, and shook it.  
  
"Nice meet to you, Eric."  
  
"You too. Why are you going to Los Angeles? It's a big city, you could get hurt. How old are you?"  
  
She frowned.   
  
"I'm old enough, and why is it any of your business?"  
  
Eric raised his hands as a symbol of his surrender.   
  
"Whoa, I was just trying to take your mind off the fact that the plane is landing." He smiled.   
  
Pan felt all her anger drain away. He was right, they were landing.   
  
'Gods, I feel stupid.' But the good thing was, she wasn't the slightest bit scared.  
  
She smiled sheepishly at him.   
  
"Um, well sorry. I'm nineteen and as to why I'm coming here... it was the only ticket available."  
  
Eric smiled at her. "Oh, well that's cool. I'm twenty three. I'm not actually coming to Los Angeles... I'm taking a bus to my hometown. Northton, Nevada. It's beautiful there, all the plateaus and valleys. Everybody knows everybody else. The temp's hot, but I like it."   
  
Pan nodded slowly. She was beginning to understand that maybe Los Angeles wasn't the best place for her to go.  
  
"Can I come with you? I mean, I need some where to go, and I have a feeling here isn't my best choice. Do you know where I can buy a ticket?" She asked innocently.   
  
Eric's eyes widened at her abruptness.   
  
"Well..." He thought a minute. "I don't see why you couldn't come. But I have an extra ticket. I was visiting Japan with a friend, but he decided to stay longer. I have his ticket in my bag."  
  
Pan grinned. "How much do you want for it?"  
  
Erin smiled back. "Free."  
  
She frowned. "Oh, no I couldn't!"  
  
"Whoa, don't worry, Pan! My mother loves guests. You could come with me and stay longer if you'd like. Plus, my sister is same your age! You two would probably get along fine..."  
  
"Are you sure you mom won't mind if I stay with you?"  
  
"Yea, Pan." he smiled.  
  
Pan nodded, "All right, Thank you... and but I'll find some way to repay you, you hear me?"  
  
He grinned, "No problem!"  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
Bra hummed as she walked to Pan's house. She knocked on the doorit opened to a cheery Videl.   
  
"Good morning, Bra! Come in! Can you wake Pan up? She's sleepy-head!"Videl giggled.   
  
Bra laughed too. "Ok! I will!"  
  
Bra ran to Pan's room. She opened the door and saw it empty. She saw the notes on Pan's bed. She picked it one up and read it. She gasped and yelled.  
  
"Videl-san! Pan's GONE!"  
  
Videl, along with Gohan, ran quickly to Pan's room.  
  
"What's wrong?!" asked Gohan.  
  
Bra showed it to them and it said.   
  
**_Dear Daddy and Mom,  
I am so sorry I didn't let you guys know I was leaving ... I had to leave ...   
I had to do this. I made the decision, so don't think you could have stopped  
me. I'm sorry if you are worried about me, but this is something I had to  
do. I'll be fine. I'll finish school, and I promise that! Maybe I'll do  
really good. I'll come home, but only when I'm able to face everything  
that's happened in my life lately. I really am sorry. Mom and Daddy, please  
don't worry about me, I am not little girl anymore. I love you so much...  
  
Love,  
Pan_**  
  
"No... Pan...Why'd she leave?!" Videl cried.   
  
Gohan, in a state of shock, wrapped his arms around his wife and tried to comfort her.   
  
Bra watched in disbelief. She ran out the door to inform the others that her good friend had just suddenly... run away.  
  
~~~  
  
"She did WHAT? That can't be!" Goten yelled.  
  
The gang, excluding a certain Saiyan prince, talked wildly and questioned about the newest problem that had developed.   
  
Bra, frustrated and mad, lost her temper.  
  
"EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
The whole Z group stop talking and turned to a frustrated Bra. 

"Now listen, I've got a good question for all of you! Who's going to tell Trunks?"   
  
~~~


	2. Part 2

Pan's new home??

PART 2

Story by: Lynx

Edited: Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan stared out the window of the bus in fascination. She felt free.

The view of Nevada was beautiful. They had entered Nevada two hours ago, and it was glorious. Brown plains and high plateaus. She had never seen anything like it in her life. Eric was sleeping in the seat next to Pan. Pan was nervous about meeting Eric's family because she was afraid his family wouldn't like her.  
  
"I hope they like me."  
  
"Hmm. Don't worry, Pan. I know they'll like you," Eric said waking up.  
  
Pan smiled, "Thanks...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Are you fighter? I mean, like arts you know..."  
  
"Yes, I am! Are you too?"  
  
"Yes, I am fighter too. Where did you learn?"  
  
"Well it is from my father. What about you?"  
  
"Yes, from my father, grandpa, and my other friends."

They taught me since I was little. And where is your father?"  
  
Eric sighed, "Dead."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry..."  
  
"That all right..."smiled Eric.  
  
Pan smiled back and said, "And my grandpa is gone, I don't know he is dead  
or not..."  
  
They were quiet for a few seconds.  
  
Pan finally spoke, "How long is it until we arrive?"  
  
Eric checked his watch. "Not much longer, maybe another hour."  
  
Pan blinked. "Great!" Eric smiled and settled back to sleep, and Pan turned her thoughts back to other things. Like Trunks. They had been dating for four years, with one or two break-ups in between. She had thought that they would be together forever. And now they were apart.  
  
Forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten was the one chosen to make the call to Trunks. He still felt guilty so it was easy to talk him in to it. Goten sighed and picked up the phone. The whole Z group had to force him to  
tell Trunks. He dialed to Trunks' office. The phone rang three times, finally Trunks  
picked up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it me," Goten said sadly.  
  
"Hey Goten! What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I have some bad news to tell you... Pan's ran away... I mean, she's gone and she took her everything... Do you know what's going on?"  
  
Trunks was shocked and nearly drop his phone. His body shaking while he talked on the phone. He tried to clam down and sighed.  
  
'Oh god, what did I do?' He asked himself.  
  
"O-oh...okay, I-I'll be there in 5 min and I will tell you guys what's going on... bye," said Trunks.  
  
"Okay, bye..."Goten hang up. Trunks looked at the phone.  
  
"What have I done?" Trunks asked himself.  
  
"What should I tell them? Gohan will kill me! Oh no, why did she ran away? I thought I had the chance. I needed to break but I shouldn't have dumped her."  
  
Trunks looked out his window. He touched the window with one hand.  
  
"Pan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten hanged up and turned to the whole Z group looked at him with hope. He sighed and said.  
  
"Trunks said he will come any minute now and will tell us what's going on..."  
  
Bra wondered why her best friend ran away, was it because of Trunks?  
  
Finally Trunks showed up and his face looked guilty.  
  
Bra walked to him. "Please tell us what's going on?"  
  
Trunks looked at her then looked at all the Z warriors.  
  
"I think it was my fault. I broke her heart when I dumped her... No... I shouldn't have dump her! B-because I love her... Oh god... I am idiot!" He sat down on a chair with his hand on his face. A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Goten frowned, "Why did you dumped her, what happened?"  
  
"I never should have broken up with her. I love her, I always will. I just felt that I was smothering her. I thought I needed a break. It just came out wrong." He still held his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm so stupid. I knew she was upset and angry. I knew she wouldn't want a break. She'll probably never come back."  
  
Bra was the only one to comfort him. "It's all right. She'll come back, I know it. She's to close to this city. She loves it here."  
  
Trunks nodded sadly, "I hope..."  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan, who was very angry and was holding his crying wife.  
  
'Pan...please come back soon...' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan stepped off the bus, and looked around with interest. This was going to be her new home.  
  
"Pan? Here's your suitcase," Eric said from behind her. She turned and took it with a smile. "It's so beautiful here, Eric. I'm going to love it here!"  
  
The were surrounded by a flat landscape, but it was so unlike Satan City, or anywhere Pan had been, that it was breathtaking. A blend of oranges and reds covered the landscape, with and occasional small brown bush. It was hot, but to Pan, never having seen anything like it, it was amazingly beautiful. Eric grinned, hefted his bags on his shoulders, and grabbed two of Pan's four suitcases.  
  
"Good, maybe in time you'll lose that eternally sad expression," he said with raised eyebrows.  
  
Pan turned to Eric and smiled at him. "Let's go!"  
  
Eric laughed. "All right..."  
  
She smiled as she took in the beautiful view. "I love it here." She smiled wider. "I love it here."  
  
She tried to forget Trunks... but she couldn't...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is it! I know is not enough for you but it will romance later! Don't worry! All that and soon will next 3 part about 2 days or so... I promise I won't be long! Seeya! and Any question?? Email me Lchan_Liv@email.com! and PLS R&R! ^.~


	3. Part 3

Arrive new home...

PART 3

Story by: Lynx

Edited by: Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eric smiled at Pan. They had walked from the bus stop to his house, because they had no ride, and it was a small town. "We're here," Eric announced proudly, and walked up the sidewalk toward a modest-sized house. It was a light Blue, and had little white clay shingles. She thought it was lovely. Pan followed him up to the door, and he walked in, with her following him.  
  
"Mom, Rosie? Anyone home? I'm back!" Eric called out loudly. Pan stood behind him, fidgeting uncomfortably. She felt very out of place. What if his mom didn't want her to live here? She would have no where to go!  
  
"Eric?" A large plump woman came running into the hall they were standing in. A teenage girl came in after her, at a slower pace. The woman gave him a huge bear hug, then pulling back to look at him. She looked delighted to see him. Then she focused on blushing Pan standing behind him. Her eyes twinkled. "And who is this, Eric? She's very pretty!" Eric grinned at Pan's  
blush.  
  
"Mom, this is Pan Son. Pan, this is my family. This is my mom, Mary, and my younger sister, Rosie, who's nineteen, like you. This is Pan. We met on the plane over here, and she needs a place to stay. I volunteered to let her stay here. She can stay in the spare bedroom."  
  
Pan smiled at Eric's family, "Pleased to meet all of you. I hope you don't mind, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Is it really okay?"  
  
Mary nodded, smiling hugely. "Of course! Everyone's welcome here! You all come sit down in the living room. You both must be starving. I'll go make something. Rosie, you keep them both talking, you hear?" At her nod, she hurried into what Pan assumed must be the kitchen. Eric and Pan were sitting in chairs in the living room. Rosie broke the awkward silence.  
  
"So, Pan, what brings you to the US? I don't know your accent."  
  
Eric rolled his eyes at Rosie. "Rosie, she's Japanese. Didn't I just come from Japan?"  
  
Rosie blinked. "Really? But she has dark blue eyes!"  
  
Pan laughed delightedly at her confused expression. She took pity on her.  


"It's unusual, but don't you have all kinds of hair colors in the US?"  
  
Rosie nodded. "Sorry, I'm just curious, and I say things before I think about it. It usually causes a lot of problems for me. So, what brings you here?"  
  
Pan fidgeted, and to her relief, she didn't have to answer the question, because Mary chose that moment to come back in the room with a platter of finger sandwiches. Her mouth began to water. They looked really good. She grabbed a handful as soon as Mary sat the plate down on the coffee table, and shoved them in her mouth. Everyone watched in amazement. Eric hid a  
smile.  
  
Rosie said softly, in a voice laced with awe, "Do you always eat like that?"  
  
Pan turned red with embarrassment. "Um, yes. I'm a very hungry girl."  
  
'Yeah, because I am a saiyian-jin!' her thought. (From Author's Note: right spelling or wrong? ^_^;)  
  
Rosie laughed, "That's alright! Let me take you to your new room!"  
  
Pan smiled, "Okay! Want to be friends?"  
  
Rosie grinned, "Sure, let's go!"  
  
She took Pan's hand and got her bags. They giggled and made their way to Pan's new room.  
  
"Girls stuff..." sighed Eric, shocked his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks sat on the bed with his hands on his face.  
  
"Pan... I love you... I am so sorry what I did done...Pan, I need you, I hope you will come back very soon..."  
  
Trunks heard knock on his door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Bra..." Bra opened the door. "Trunks, you can't stay in your room for so long, it not healthy..."  
  
"I know, Bra. But I really need Pan. Pan didn't tell us where she is... I have to go look for her!"  
  
"No, Trunks! Let her be alone, she want to left alone and I know she will come back, I promise... she still loves you I know she does," yelled back Bra.  
  
Trunks looked at her and turned away to his window.  
  
"Ok, we'll see... but if she doesn't come back soon, I will search for her myself until I die."  
  
"Ok, and please take care of yourself because you're my only brother...Goodnight, Trunks."  
  
"Goodnight, Bra," Trunks said quietly.  
  
Bra left.  
  
His tears fell down on his cheek.  
  
"Pan...please come back to me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosie helped Pan unpack in Pan's new room. Rosie found Pan's picture of Trunks and Pan hugged each other, another when Pan kissed Trunks' cheek and Trunks laughed.  
  
"Hey, is this your boyfriend?"  
  
Pan gasped, turned to Rosie who was holding Pan's picture.  
  
"Y-yes, but we broke up... about 2 week ago..." lied Pan. Pan didn't want to talk about it. Rosie studied her face, shrugged.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"T-trunks..."  
  
Rosie blinked, "Trunks? That means underwear?"  
  
Pan laughed  
  
"Yeah, his mother named him, that's why..."  
  
Rosie saw her face sadly, she changed subject, "Hey, let's go out. I'll show you around this place and maybe take you for some ice-cream with Eric, it will cheer you up."  
  
Pan looked at her and smiled, "Okay, thanks..."  
  
Rosie smiled back, "Let's go!"  
  
Still, every time Pan thought about Trunks her heart ached. Why didn't Trunks love her?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	4. Part 4

What did Pan found out?!

PART 4

Story by Lynx

Edited by Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(2 months later...)  
  
Pan plopped her purse on the table with Rosie following suit right after.  
  
"We're back!" Pan yelled. She sighed. It had been two months since Pan had first moved there. Last Monday had been the last day of both their senior years.  
  
Rosie and Pan had gotten very close quickly, and were good friends. Eric and Rosie had helped her out a lot, explaining things to her, and helping her with her English work. The good thing was that she was very good at English, and her language that she had been told to take was easy. She had taken Japanese. The principal had said it was only fair, since she had to take English. She had gotten only one 'B' or 'A' in all of her grades. She didn't think about Trunks very much now, only at night, and at quiet moments during the day.  
  
Rosie had tried to talk to her, but every time Pan kept changing the subject, pretending not to know what she had been talking about. Rosie had contacted Eric for the job also, and they had tried to talk to her about it, but she refused to mention anything about her life before meeting Eric. Mary had tried, but she had failed miserably too. They seemed to give up, they decided to leave her alone and Pan had been very grateful. She just didn't want to remember Trunks; she wanted to forget she loved him. But it was hard. It was nine in the morning, and Pan and Rosie had gone to the local bakery to get donuts.  
  
Mary came out of the kitchen. "Great! We get donuts for breakfast. Thank you both for getting them."  
  
Pan smiled and Rosie made a face. "We didn't have much choice when you threatened us with death if we didn't go get them," Rosie complained, and Pan started to laugh.  
  
Mary pretended to get mad. "You both get your butts in to your seats, you hear me?"  
  
They were chased into the dining room, and fell into their chairs laughing loudly. Eric rolled his eyes at them. He was used to having them act crazy. As Eric had told Pan, he didn't live there, he had his own apartment that he shared with some buddies, but he stopped by all the time to eat and talk. Eric had come over for breakfast, even though he could buy the donuts with his own money. He smiled at Pan and Rosie, grinning at their ridiculous actions. Pan felt like one of the family. She missed her family and her friends but she wondered could ever go back home?  
  
Mary walked into the room, holding a plate full of donuts from the local bakery, Mammy's Cakes and Stuff, which were homemade, and very famous in the small town. Pan and Rosie, and sometimes even Eric were called upon to go by and get some to eat for breakfast.  
  
Pan smiled and looked at the sight of the delicious treats, but then a familiar sensation developed. Pan felt sick. She gasped and her stomach dizzy. She knew she going to throw up. She jumped up from her seat, and covered her mouth, while running to the bathroom. The second she reached the toilet, she threw up violently. For the next couple of minutes she sat in front of the toilet, puking her guts up. When the sickness vanished, she was aware of Mary rubbing her back for her.  
  
"Thanks Mary. I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I've been getting sick for the past week on and off." She gave Mary a weak smile.  
  
Mary gave Pan a half-smile. "I'm not sure if I should mention this, but promise you won't get mad if I'm wrong, okay?"  
  
Pan was a little confused. She nodded. "Sure."  
  
Mary looked unsure, but she plunged on. "Could you be pregnant?"  
  
Pan blinked and froze. Trunks and she had. . .oh no... It is can't be! But she had missed, and morning sickness . . . She swallowed hard. She was trembling.  
  
"Yes, but we- I. . . I just can't be pregnant. It's not possible. This wasn't supposed to happen. Mary, what am I going to do?"  
  
Mary looked sad now, but somehow happy. "We'll take you to the doctor first thing, right after we eat. You've went before, when you had that check-up, so it should be no problem. Promise!"  
  
Pan nodded but she was scared. "Oh, but what if I am? What will I do? What if he will mad at me or something? My family will freak out. My dad going to kill him..." Pan started cry and Mary hugged her few seconds, she pulled away. Mary shook her head and smiled at Pan.  
  
'I shouldn't cry front of her... but I guess it is okay,' Pan thought.  
  
"We. What will we do. All of us think of you as a family. You won't be alone. You're part of our family, whether you like it or not," said Mary.  
  
Pan blinked back tears. "Thank you." Her voice broke; she was so sad and happy at the same time. She had left one family, heartbreak and hopelessness, to find another family. She had been given a new start.  
  
But Pan was a little scared because of Trunks. Mary shook her head again. "No, thank you for having us." And she meant it. With all her heart. Pan smiled hugged her, carefully not hard, it could break rib and Mary hugged back. Rosie and Eric stand out of the bathroom door watched and smiled.  
  
Rosie said, "We will always be there with you!"  
  
Eric nodded agreed.  
  
Pan turned her head to them and smiled.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan sat with Rosie and Mary in the doctor's office. Eric had waited at home. The doctor had gone to get the results from the test, and would be back any second.  
  
"I'm scared," Pan whispered. "What would I do with a baby? My family will kill me if they found- ah, never mind." Mary gave her a hug.  
  
"You'll be a wonderful mother. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen, you love without reservation. And if you aren't sure, there is always adoption." She held her breath until she heard Pan's vehement answer.  
  
"NO!! If I were pregnant, I would NEVER give it up. Never. I already love the idea. Me, a mother! But I'm still scared," cried Pan.  
  
Pan wouldn't tell them about Trunks. If Trunks found out about it, he would freak out and would leave her and her baby.  
  
Mary looked anxious, but excited. She had said she loved babies. Mary was about to talk but the doctor knocked on the door, then walked in.  
  
"Pan? I have the results," he announced. She started to tremble.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
He smiled at her proudly. "You, Pan Son, are going to a mother!"  
  
All her nervousness about the future, and everything else, all came together in happiness. No matter that she and Trunks had broken up, she loved him, and at this moment, she was so happy she couldn't focus on problems. That was her moment, and she was overjoyed.  
  
"Wow," was all she could get out. Mary and Rosie laughed and swept her up in big bear hugs, laughing hysterically, her laughter joining theirs. They looked like fools, but Dr. Kevil, was smiling at them, and laughing at their antics.  
  
"I'm going to be a mother...," said Pan.  
  
She smiled, very happy about it, but Trunks? Will the child only have a mother without a father? She wondered, should she go back home or not?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks sat the rock under the waterfall. This was Pan's and Trunks' favorite place.  
  
He looked his picture of Pan and himself. In the picture Trunks hugged Pan from behind and Pan was holding his hands.  
  
He touched the image of Pan's face. "Why, why did you done that?"  
  
His heart ached for Pan. His hoped that Pan would come back soon...  
  
Pan was been gone for about 2 months.  
  
Trunks wanted to find Pan but Bra wouldn't let him and wanted to leave Pan alone for while. Bra believed that Pan would be back very soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	5. Part 5

Birth of Vei Son Briefs 

Part 5

Story by: Lynx

Edited by Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, Pan was six month pregnant and Trunks was the father. She got new job as an English teacher while she was pregnant.  
  
"Now class, today we have a quiz, take out a pencil," Pan said.  
  
The class groaned.  
  
"You have 20 minute to complete the quiz, you may start as soon as you get it."  
  
Pan sat in her chair at the front of the class and sighed. She thought of Trunks every time she looked at her round stomach, but she had been able to keep back the memories of her precious friends, family and Trunks. She missed them more than anything. A student named Cheryl halted at the expression on her teacher's face.  
  
"Is something wrong? Miss Son?"  
  
She snapped out of her thought and looked her student Cheryl. She shook her head.  
  
"Oh, Cheryl, nothing is wrong. Did you finish your quiz?"  
  
Cheryl shook her head. "No, I just asked you if you are all right."  
  
"Oh, thank you... anyway go to work," Pan smiled.  
  
Cheryl nodded and obeyed. Pan sighed and smiled again.  
  
'Many of my students worry about me,' her thought.  
  
20 minute later…  
  
The bell rang. Pan stood. "Now class, please put your quiz on my table, have good weekend and thank you!"  
  
All students left and Pan was the only one in her classroom. She sighed. School is over. She was ready to go home. When she was out of her classroom and locked the door. She spotted Rosie and Eric waiting for her. Pan smiled.  
  
"Hey guys, what doing you here?" Pan asked as Rosie and Eric helped her by taking her things.  
  
"We just wanted to take you out for dinner, want to go?" said Rosie.  
  
"Why?" Pan wondered.  
  
"Because Mary is out of town working late, we were bored so we decided to go out for dinner and thought you might want to come," Eric answered as he helped Pan into the car.  
  
Pan said, "Hmm, sure, I have nothing better to do anyway."  
  
"All right, let's go!" laughed Rosie as Eric rolled his eyes. They took Pan to a nice restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks sat on his chair in his office. He didn't do any work. He was depressed. Trunks waited for Pan for about six months. He heard a beep. He sighed and clicked it.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Briefs, your sister wants to see you," the woman said as he groaned.  
  
"All right, tell her come in," he sighed.  
  
His sister entered Trunk's office and sat down in the chair in front of Trunks' table.  
  
"Hey Trunks. What's up?" Bra said.  
  
Trunks answered glumly. "Nothing. Just thinking about Pan."  
  
Bra was quiet, than she said softly, "Trunks, she'll be back, she said so."  
  
"Like she was supposed to be back in a few weeks, right after she left? Come on Bra! It's been almost about six months. She's not coming back!"  
  
Bra shook her head adamantly. "You don't know that. She loves you. She knows you love her, she just probably isn't thinking straight. I know Pan. She's going to come back. She will."  
  
Trunks snorted.  
  
Bra gritted her teeth. She was going to have to try harder. "Who has always known you love her, has never left you, no matter how much you hurt her? She loved you since she was fifteen years old! You and Pan were together almost four years. Now, she is nineteen, she can't just stop loving you. She will always come back to you. She'll come home."  
  
"How do you know that she will come back?"  
  
"Because I'm her best friend and she's my friend childhood," Bra said.  
  
"But I went to far this time. I hurt her more than I ever thought I could." His voice because vicious. "She's never going to come back. Not ever. Not like we treated her."  
  
Bra didn't say anything and shocked. He felt guilt. He knew that everyone missed Pan just as much as him, and wanted her back. But he didn't apologize. He stared into his window. After awhile he heard Bra get up and walk away. He didn't care. Not at all. Bra stopped and turned to  
Trunks.  
  
Bra said, "Come with me for dinner, Goten is waiting outside."  
  
Trunks shook his head.  
  
"No, I need to be alone..."  
  
"Okay, see you later and care take yourself."  
  
Trunks didn't say anything.  
  
Bra looked at him and turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"How was it?" asked Goten as Bra walked toward at him near Goten's car.  
  
She shook her head, "I tried to but he won't listen. He is very depressed. I hope Pan comes back."  
  
Goten nodded and said, "I wonder what is Pan doing?"  
  
The cell phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it. Hello?" said Bra.  
  
"Hi Bra," said a quiet voice.  
  
Bra gasped. That is Pan's voice! Goten wondered who is it and asked Bra who is it. Bra mouthed it is Pan. Goten's eye wide.  
  
"Hey Pan! That is you?!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I am glad you are okay! Where are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you but I wanted to talk with you so badly, is everyone there?"  
  
Pan looked at Eric and Rosie eating their dinner on the table in the restaurant. Pan told them that she would be right back. They agreed. Pan turned to the phone.  
  
"No but your uncle is here, is it okay?" Bra told her.  
  
"Yes, it is okay. I'm so sorry I left without letting you guys know. I'm so sorry I made you guys worried."  
  
"Oh that is okay and do you want to talk your uncle?"  
  
"Yes, please" Pan said as Bra turned to Goten.  
  
"Here, Goten"  
  
Goten took the cell phone and said, "Hi, Panny! How are you?"  
  
Pan laughed at her old nickname.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to tell you and Bra something now but please just wait, I will come back when..."  
  
"When what?"  
  
"Well, do you promise not tell anyone, not Trunks, you can tell Bra but tell her promise."  
  
"Okay, hold a minute..."  
  
Goten turned to Bra.  
  
"Bra, Pan wanted to you promise not tell anyone, not Trunks."  
  
Bra nodded, "Okay, I promise."  
  
"Okay, she promised and I promised too," Goten said to Pan on the cell  
phone.  
  
Pan sighed, "Okay, I'm having..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've having Trunks' child."  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"What's going on?" asked a worried Bra as Goten turned to Bra with wide open eyes.  
  
"Pan is carrying Trunks' baby!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Hey GUYS, don't yell or everyone will hear you! You guys promised!" yelled  
Pan.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! I don't mean to! I was just shocked!" Goten said as Bra nodded in agreement but was still shocked.  
  
"That's okay..." Pan giggled as they panted from the screaming.  
  
"Oh my god, I am going be aunt!" shrieked Bra.  
  
"Yeah, I am going be great uncle!" laughed Goten.  
  
"Anyway, I will come back when the baby born or when I'm ready to come back. I'll call you, alright?" said Pan.  
  
"Okay! Just take care!"  
  
"Wait, I want to tell Pan something," Bra said as Goten gave her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Pan?"  
  
"Yes, Bra?"  
  
"Well, I see Trunks is very depressed..."  
  
"Please don't say his name, but why he is?"  
  
"When you left, he was brokenhearted, he still loves you."  
  
"Then why did he dump me in the first place?"  
  
"I don't know why but I think it was misunderstanding."  
  
"Well... Oh no! I have to go now! My friends are waiting for me! Thanks for listen! Promise to call you but when I call you and Goten must leave the room and talk to me in private with Goten, alright?"  
  
"Okay, I promise and please take care of the baby. Bye."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hanged up.  
  
Bra sighed and smiled as She looked at Goten who was smiling too. Goten walked toward Bra. She gasped as he leaned his head for a kiss. His lips finally touched her lips. Her eyes wide opened and shocked. Then, finally her eyes closed. Bra warped her arm around his neck. Goten's arms warped around her waist. They finally gasped for a air.  
  
"Wow," Bra said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Son Goten, I love you."  
  
"Briefs Bra, I love you too."  
  
They smiled and kissed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Three month later....)  
  
Now, Pan's stomach is big round and full. She sat in the rocking chair. Her hand on her big round stomach.  
  
'I'm going to be mother... but what about Trunks? Should I go back home?' her sad thought.  
  
She heard knock the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It is me, Rosie"  
  
"Okay, come in"  
  
Rosie opened the door and smiled as Pan tried to stand but had trouble because her stomach was too heavily. Rosie quickly helped her stand up.  
  
"Thanks Ros--"  
  
Pan gasped.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Pan screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" Rosie worried as Pan's mouth hung open, her eyes wide open and she started to breathe hard.  
  
"The baby... it is coming"  
  
Rosie gasped and said, "I will get Eric and Mom! Hold still!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In hospital...  
  
Pan panted and screamed .  
  
Mary held her hand. Eric stood beside the bed, he and Rosie were helping her with her breathing. Rosie coached her, trying to ignore the screams and threats coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Breath, Pan. Calmly. In. Out. In. Out."  
  
Then the contraction ended, and she calmed down.  
  
"Oh god, this is the most painful experience I ever have..."  
  
The another contraction hit, and she started screaming again.  
  
All the nurses and the doctor were telling her it was almost over, and she was screaming. Suddenly she felt a release.  
  
"It's out!!" The nurse said proudly, probably happy because Pan would stop screaming now. She was the best screamer the world will ever see. She heard the baby cry. She was pretty good at crying, too. Very good.  
  
"You have a beautiful baby girl."  
  
Pan laughed and started to cry, out of pain, but mostly because she was so happy.  
  
"A beautiful girl."  
  
They handed her the baby. She was beautiful. She looked like Pan, with Trunks' hair and his eyes too. Purple hair and blue eyes. She started to cry harder.  
  
"She's beautiful, Panny," Mary said in awe.  
  
"What will her name be?" Rosie asked.  
  
Pan looked proudly down at her daughter. "Vei. Vei Son Briefs. What do you think?"  
  
Mary had a peculiar expression on her face. Rosie smiled at Eric, and he nodded.  
  
"Vei. I think that's a cute name!"  
  
Everyone agreed, and Vei Son Briefs it was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Part 6

Should Pan go back to her home?

Story by: Lynx

Edited by: Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan rolled over in her bed.  
  
"I want to sleep," she moaned, covering her ears.  
  
Vei was crying loudly from the bassinet beside her. She was two months old. Pan loved her daughter with all her heart, but she couldn't understand why she didn't sleep through the night yet.  
  
Some nights, Rosie and Mary helped Pan (remember, Eric lives in another place), when she needed a break. She could sleep through those nights. Unfortunately tonight was a different story. Getting up off the bed with her eyes still closed, she walked over to the bassinet, a technique she had mastered in the past two months. She picked Vei up, and walked around the room, rocking her gently. She cracked her eyes open, to look at the clock. It was two thirty in the morning. She groaned softly, unwilling to make any more noise than she absolutely had to.  
  
"Why can't you sleep, Vei? Sleep is very important to Mommy."  
  
She glowed inwardly at the word mommy. She, Pan Son, was a mother. A good  
mother.  
  
Vei slowly quieted down, and fell asleep, sucking her thumb in an adorable  
way.  
  
"You're such a cute baby," Pan cooed, brushing her soft purple hair away from her baby face, and placing her back in her bassinet. Then, smiling, she went back to bed. She sighed. She was still thinking about Trunks. Should she return home? To her family, to her friends…to Trunks? She sighed again and fell asleep instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was still thinking about Pan and wondered what she was doing. He sighed. 

He still wanted Pan, so badly. He promised himself that if she never came back he would search the whole world until he found her. He didn't care what Bra or everyone else said anymore. He couldn't stand it. He growled.  
  
"Why didn't she come back? If she still loves me, she should come back!"Yelled Trunks.  
  
He sighed again and looked at the picture on the night table. The picture of Pan and Trunks hugging each other.  
  
'Please Pan, come back... come back to me...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan had to take some time off work because she needed to take care of Vei. She sighed. There was a lot of things she needed to do for her baby, she was tired and stressed but, no matter what happened Pan still loved her daughter a lot.  
  
Rosie entered Pan's room.  
  
"Hey Pan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," said Pan.  
  
Rosie sighed, "I was wondering why didn't you go back home?"  
  
Pan looked at her then looked away.  
  
"Well, I can't see my boyfriend, I mean my ex-boyfriend... if he find out, he'll freak out and leave me with my daughter. I don't want to go back. My family would kill me if they knew about it," said Pan as she started sob. Rosie hugged her tightly.  
  
"Don't worry. I know you are strong! And I know everything will be fine. I promise. You are twenty now!"  
  
Pan hugged her back and nodded.  
  
"I hope. I'll try but I'm still scared."  
  
"Ok, Pan, you should go back home. I think your family still loves you. And you know what? I'll come with you. Eric and Mary will come too."  
  
Pan looked at her in shock. Then, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok, thank you..."  
  
"Heh... and could you let me go because I can't breath!"  
  
Pan realized she hugged Rosie too hard and let go of her.  
  
"Oh sorry! Heh!" She put her hand on back of her head.  
  
Rosie laughed and they heard the baby cried. Pan sighed.  
  
"I'll get her and thanks Rosie," she said as she sat up and walked toward to the bassinet. She picked Vei up and rocked her in her arms. Vei stopped crying and cooed happily at her. Pan smiled.  
  
"So, will you go to back home?" Rosie asked.  
  
Pan turned to her and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, let me think about it."  
  
Rosie nodded, "Ok, I'm going to get my dinner. I'll see you there."  
  
She left.  
  
Pan looked at her daughter. Vei started to sleep and nuzzled against her  
mother.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Pan whispered, smiling at her sleeping daughter. She  
was thinking about her family, her best friend and....  
  
Trunks.  
  
'Oh god, I can't stop thinking about him. I love him so much. Should I go back home? I missed Daddy and Momma. My uncle. Bra, my best friend. And Trunks...'  
  
Pan put Vei in the bassinet and went to the living room.  
  
Eric spotted Pan as she entered the living room.  
  
Rosie said, "Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Pan smiled, "I think I should go back home."  
  
Rosie and Mary cheered and Eric smiled.  
  
"Let's go pack! We'll leave today!" Mary said, excited.   
  
Pan blinked.  
  
"Leave today? Already?"  
  
"Yes! Why not?"  
  
Pan sighed, "Ok, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SORRY IT SO SHORT! Cuz I am too busy for final exam! Stupid school! *sobs* and next time, Don't kill me with the frying pan if it not edited! But I promised I will change it when edited! Heh... I will put it up to next part twm! Promise! ^_^ I guess it will long than other! If I didn't update then please throw me the frying pan, ok?? hehe See ya later! and oh if you guys keep bug me then I won't update! (sound I be mean? Er... sorry! I am true angel but I hate beg!) hehe Anyways Seeya!

True Deaf T&P Fan (It's true!),

Lynx


	7. Part 7

Return of Pan

PART 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Story by: Lynx

Edited by: Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Pan finally arrived at her "home." Satan City. Rosie, Eric and Mary were with Pan and her daughter Vei.  
  
"This is your home, Pan?" Rosie said as she walked around the street. Pan looked at Rosie and nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Cool! Let's go, show us around!" Rosie excited as Eric chuckled.  
  
"Okay, all of you, let's go find hotel for us," Mary said.  
  
They arrived at the hotel. Pan would meet her parents later but she was still scared to find out what Trunks' reaction would be.  
  
Pan sat on the bed holding the baby. She sung at Vei and Vei cooed at her mother. Pan smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. Vei stared sleepily and nuzzled at her mother.  
  
"Hey Pan, will you be coming with us for dinner?" Eric asked her.  
  
"No thanks, I have to something I need to do."  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
He left.  
  
Pan looked through the window. She sighed. She put Vei down carefully on the bed and picked the phone up to call Bra.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan dialed at Bra's cell phone. She just waited for Bra answer. It rang three times before someone finally answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Bra."  
  
"Hey! How are you?"  
  
"I am fine and my baby was born. It's girl named Vei."  
  
"Aww, that's a sweet name!" Bra said as Pan giggled.  
  
"Hey Bra, could you meet at the beach?"  
  
"What? Are you here?! Are you coming back?!"  
  
"Yeah, could you come?"  
  
"YES! YES! And can Goten coming too?!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yes! I'll call Goten right now, I am so glad I can meet you at the beach! Can't wait to see my new niece! Bye!"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
They hung up and Bra told Goten to meet her at the beach. Goten agreed and was also excited to see Pan again.  
  
"Hey Goten, where are you going?"  
  
"Uh, gotta go to work! Bye!" Goten said as he left. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Oh well."  
  
But Trunks felt a familiar ki. He would find out who it was when he was done his  
work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20 minute later...  
  
Bra ran and looked for Pan. She spotted the black-haired girl with holding the baby. It is Pan!  
  
"PAN!?" Yelled Bra as Pan turned to see Bra running towards her. She smiled. Bra hugged her in a bear hug. Finally, Bra let go of Pan.  
  
"Pan? Is this really you?! Oh my god, you look so different since you left! It has been 

almost a year!" Bra said.  
  
Pan did look different. Her hair was little curly and longer now and came down to her waist. Her bangs were also longer. She was twenty now. Bra saw Pan was holding the baby.  
  
"Is this Vei? Wow, she is so cute!" Bra said as she waved her finger at Vei. 

Vei cooed happily and was trying to catch Bra's finger. Bra giggled.  
  
"Hi Vei, I am your aunt Bra," she said as she smiled. Vei cooed again. Bra looked at Pan who was smiling.  
  
"PAN!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Goten. They turned to him. Goten ran toward  
them.  
  
"Pan? Is it really you? Wow," he said as hugged her hard. He heard Pan cry out and let her go. He saw the baby was in Pan's arms.  
  
"Is this your daughter? Is this my great niece? Oh, she is so cute," Goten said.  
  
Pan nodded and smiled. Then, her smile faded. Goten and Bra looked at her worried.  
  
"What's wrong, Pan?" Bra asked.  
  
"Oh, I am so scared about Trunks and my dad. If my dad finds out, he will kill Trunks for sure. And if Trunks finds out he will leave me with the baby," 

Pan said sadly as Bra shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, Trunks loves you very much. He won't leave you..." Bra told her.  
  
"Well, I need to be alone, I'll talk to you guys later and thanks for coming," Pan said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goten asked worried as Pan nodded.  
  
" Yes. I promise I will take care of myself and Vei," Pan said as she smiled. She waved goodbye and walked away and thinking about Trunks.  
  
Goten and Bra watched as Pan walked away with her daughter.  
  
Goten sighed, "I'm still worried about her..."  
  
Bra looked at him and hugged him as Goten hugged her back and sniffed her  
hair.  
  
"Don't worry about your niece. She is a big girl and knows how to take care of herself," Bra told him.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She sighed, "Let's go home, I hope Pan will be ok..."  
  
He nodded as they walked back home holding each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Rosie?"  
  
"Yes, Pan?"  
  
"Can you watch her for me? I need to do something. I'll be back soon."  
  
Rosie sighed, "All right, but if you take too long, I will bring her to you! Okay?"  
  
Pan nodded, "Thanks! Gotta go!"  
  
She left. She needed to be alone for awhile...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Few hour later...  
  
  
  
Pan sat in the sand on the beach and cried. Eric, Rosie and Mary were taking care of Vei for awhile at hotel. Pan cried because she's still scared about telling Trunks.  
  
Trunks felt the familiar ki again. He knew it was Pan because of their bond. So, he decided to go look for her.  
  
He walked around the beach until he spotted a figure. It was a girl with long, little curly black hair who sat on the sand crying. He gasped. He couldn't believe it...  
  
Pan.  
  
He walked slowly toward her. Pan felt a ki behind her. Her mouth dropped opened in shock, but no sound came out. She sat there, her mouth wide open and turned slowly to see who was behind her. She gasped. It was Trunks. She stood up quickly and started at him in shock. Trunks froze. His mouth opened in shock.  
  
"Pan?" he cried in mixed emotion. Happiness and horror.  
  
Tears ran down her cheek as she shook her head.  
  
He said it again, this time louder. "Pan?"  
  
He took a step forward. Pan hadn't moved. Her mouth was open in an expression of complete horror. Her heart started pound against her chest. She started shaking and couldn't move. She was terrified.  
  
She finally gasped for air, and forced out, "Trunks... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Pan..."  
  
Pan stumbled to her feet and shook her head, "Trunks? I can't see you. I can't."  
  
"Pan, please! I'm sorry, Pan. I'm sorry. I love you. I was stupid, and scared. I was scared that I'd hurt you."  
  
"But-"  
  
But Trunks kept talking, "I know you probably hate me. Your father almost killed me when he found out I hurt you. I am so stupid! I love you, and I have wanted to say that since the day you left."  
  
Trunks stepped closer to her. Pan looked at him. She started sob. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was crying. She was trying to avoid his gaze but couldn't help it. She started at his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Trunks blinked, and a half-smile replaced his choked expression. Pan's first step toward him was slow. She leapt into his arms, and wiped away her tears. Then she kissed him. He kissed her back. She pulled back and holding his face in her hands.  
  
"Do you promise you won't push me away again?"  
  
"I promise I won't push you away anymore," Trunks promised.  
  
Trunks leaned his face towards hers. His lips met her lips. They kissed until they needed air. Pan sighed as she hugged him.  
  
"PAN!" They heard a yell. They turned to see to Rosie run with Vei.  
  
"Hey, it's your turn! I gotta go, bye! Hey who is this? Oh never mind! Bye-bye!" Rosie said as she ran away. 

Trunks looked at Pan who was now holding the baby. The baby had purple hair and blue eyes. The baby looked like Pan when Pan was little girl. It can't be...  
  
"Hey, who is this?" Trunks asked confused. Pan gasped. She forgot about tell him about their daughter... She looked at him. She sighed as she looked at ground.  
  
"Well, this is Vei Son Briefs. She's my daughter and… yours."  
  
Trunks' eyes opened wide.  
  
"No..."  
  
He started backing away...  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Part 8 (last Part!)

Uh-oh, what is Pan doing?

Sorry about too long update but my dad took the computer away for his work. So, I am using my friend's computer. So, this is last part. Anyways, I am kind of depressed by now. So, just read and enjoy....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Story by: Lynx

Edited by: Angel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"No..."  
  
Trunks started backing away...  
  
"No, Trunks. I really need you," Pan said as she cried.  
  
Trunks shook his head. He turned to run away. Pan watched Trunks hop and fly away as tears ran down on her cheeks.  
  
_'I knew it, I knew he would freak out and leave me,' _she thought.  
  
Holding Vei tightly in her arms she turned and started to walk away from the place where Trunks had just broken her heart. Again. Pan didn't know where she was going or how long she had walked for that night. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her old house.  
  
_'Should I go see daddy and mom?'_  
  
She started to walk toward the house. Pan stopped by the door and sighed. She raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped. She was still scared of what her father would do to Trunks. As much as she despised him at the moment she knew she still loved him and she didn't want Trunks to get hurt. She took deep breath and knocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan and Videl were both eating dinner when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Can you answer the door, please?" asked Videl.  
  
"Sure," Gohan said as he stood up from the table.  
  
As Gohan opened the door he saw Pan standing there her lips parted in a small smile. 

Back at the dinner table, Videl heard the scream.  
  
"PAN!!! YOU CAME BACK!!!"  
  
Videl gasped and ran to the door. She saw Gohan hugging their lost daughter. She squealed and ran up to Pan and Gohan and hugged Pan. Finally she let go of her daughter.  
  
"Pan! I am so glad you came back! Where ar---? Hey, whose baby is this?" asked Videl when she noticed that Pan was holding a baby.  
  
Pan looked down at Vei and A sad look appeared on her face. She looked back to her parents and sighed.  
  
"This is Vei. She's my daughter." Pan finally answered.  
  
They gasped and Gohan's ki began to rise. He frowned.  
  
"Pan, who is the father?" Gohan growled.  
  
"Um… well you see…it um…it's Trunks but please don't hurt him. It's my fault. I tried to explain that I need him so much but he freaked out and left me..." Pan finally spit out as she started sob again.  
  
"I am so sorry, Panny," Gohan said as he hugged her again. Finally, he let go of Pan and looked her.  
  
"I'll talk to him."  
  
"Don't hurt him, please!"  
  
"Don't worry I wont, I promise."  
  
Pan sniffed and nodded.  
  
"You need rest, let me hold Vei, I'll care of her," Videl said as she took her granddaughter from Pan. Videl cooed to her and Vei cooed back happily.  
  
"Aww, she is so sweet!"  
  
Pan nodded and sat the couch. She looked at her father as he walked to the  
door.  
  
"I'll be right back, Pan," Gohan said as he left.  
  
Pan sighed and stood up.  
  
"Mom, I am going to my room and take my nap," Pan said as she started to walk upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan lay in her old bed staring at the ceiling. Her heart was heavy with sorrow. Tears ran down her cheeks. Finally, She closed her eyes, long since knowing how to ignore the pain in her heart and she falls asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks sat on the rock near a waterfall. He couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
_'Why me? Why am I Vei's father? I am not ready for a child.'_  
  
Sensing ki he snapped out his thought. Oh no, it is Gohan!  
  
_'Damn! I knew Pan would tell him! Now, he is going kill me!'  
_  
He quickly stood up and watched Gohan levitated down on the ground. His face looks angry and coldly. He crossed his arm. Trunks sighed deeply.  
  
"Goh--" but cut by Gohan raised his hand to stop him.  
  
"I know. Pan told me that about it. Why did you leave her?"  
  
"B-because I'm not ready for a child. I still love her but not the child! R-really."  
  
"Then go to her. I am trusting you. Don't worry we could help you if you want us to. She still loves you and she needs you very much. She's always wanted nothing but you. She didn't mean to leave you. She needed get out of here because you hurt her so much. So, if you hurt her again. I swear I will kill you. Understood?"  
  
Trunks was shocked at what Gohan said. He looked at ground.  
  
"I'll leave you alone and think about it, Pan and your daughter," Gohan said as he left.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
_'I should go see her now.'_  
  
Trunks blasted off at full speed towards Pan's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl opened the door and saw Pan asleep. She smiled and carried Vei to the bassinet. Vei was also heavily asleep. She put Vei in the bassinet. She turned and walked toward Pan's bed. Videl kissed her daughter's forehead and she left Pan's room.  
  
Downstairs, Videl saw Gohan walking upstairs.  
  
"How was it?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well, I already talked with him and left him alone to think."

"I hope he makes the right decision."

"I hope so too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He could see Pan's balcony in view and he landed as quietly too keep the noise from his ki down so he wouldn't wake her. He opened the sliding glass door and walked into her bedroom. He could see Pan's back facing him. Trunks slowly walked towards her bed but froze as Pan whimpered and turned to her other side.  
  
_'She looks so beautiful,' _he thought as he looked at her face.  
  
Trunks walked carefully and sat on the bed placing his hand on her soft cheek. He looked up at Pan's face. He noticed a few remaining tears on her cheeks.  
  
_'She was crying...'_  
  
He brushed away a strand of her dark hair as his attention turned to the bassinet.  
  
_'That must be Vei...'_  
  
He stood up from the bed and walked toward to the bassinet. He looked at his daughter. Vei's blue eyes opened and looked at Trunks. She cooed happily. Trunks touched his daughter's cheek with a finger. He smiled and picked her up from the bassinet. Vei nuzzled against her father. He chuckled quietly while he was rocking her.  
  
_'She is so cute...'_  
  
(Few minutes later...)  
  
Finally, Vei started to fall asleep again. He put her back in the bassinet. Trunks turned and walked toward Pan's bed again. He pulled off his clothes but left on his pair of white boxers and then carefully climbed into bed with her. He put his arm around her and snuggled close. (AN: Don't even think about it! Hehe...^_^;;)  
  
"I am so sorry, Pan. I didn't realize how much you need me and how much I needed you. I love you so much. I promise I won't leave you again. I'll stay with you and with our daughter..." He whispered softly.  
  
He closed his eyes and fell sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan stirred and felt the pressure of someone against her. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw Trunks laying beside her with his arms around her.  
  
"Why you bastard!"  
  
She got out of her bed and stood up. She threw her pillow his face. He gasped and sat up. He saw Pan standing up and her face looked angry.  
  
"How dare you come back here after leaving like that," Pan yelled.  
  
He still sat on the bed and said nothing.  
  
"Get out of here..."  
  
Trunks shook his head. He made no attempt to leave and came closer to Pan.  
  
"Don't... why did you came back?" asked Pan.  
  
"I came back because I still love you and I realized my mistakes," Trunks answered.  
  
Tears had begun to stream down Pan's flushed cheeks and she made an attempt to throw another pillow at him but he grabbed her arm and forced her to drop it. He pulled her to him and held her close. Trunks felt that Pan was tense. After a few minutes, she finally began calm down then she started to sob into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Pan," Trunks whispered.  
  
Pan stopped and for that instant, all was silent and her eyes wide. She looked up at him.  
  
"Then why did you leave me?"  
  
"Because I was scared. I wasn't ready for a baby but I'm ready now. I came back because I still love you."  
  
"D-do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, Panny," Trunks said as he smiled.  
  
Pan felt her tears stinging her eyes as she threw herself into his arm and cried against his warm chest.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I love you so much! Don't leave me again like that! It hurts me so much..."  
  
He took her chin with his one hand and guided her lips to his until they finally met. Trunks wrapped one arm around her while running his fingers through her dark little curly hair. They finally broke apart for the need of air.   
  
"I promise I won't leave you again..." Trunks told her.  
  
She lay on the bed and she pulled him to her. She placed his head on her flat belly. She played tough his purple hair. His eyes started to get heavy and he closed them listening to her calm breaths.  
  
"I'm so glad you came back..."  
  
"Mmmmm," Trunks murmured as she chuckled.  
  
A crying sound made Trunks' open his eyes. He sat up from Pan's belly and turned to the bassinet. It was Vei. She was crying. Pan started to sit up but was stopped by Trunks. He shook his head.  
  
"Let me."  
  
Pan lay back down and watched as Trunks walked toward the bassinet. He picked up Vei. Vei quieted and blinked her big blue eyes at Trunks. Trunks cooed at his daughter, letting her wrap her tiny fingers around his index finger. Vei gurgled happily as Pan smiled. Trunks sat on the bed and Pan sat up with him. Pan wrapped an arm around his waist and she smiled up at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
She looked at him in shock. Then, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes. I will..."  
  
"I love you," Trunks said before he planted his lips on hers.  
  
Vei watched them as they kissed and cooed at them. They stopped kissing, looked at her and smiled.  


**__**

THE END

Finally, that is it! Whew! So, I am glad you review my other chapters! Thanks! So I wanted to tell you guys... When I finished my fic "A Lost Love", then I will be gone away because my dad took the computer away for his work. I am sorry. Maybe I will be never come back again... But, if I gets new computer for later about 2 months or so. I will be named is Icy or IcyKitty-chan, not Lynx or L-chan so and My email will change. and Oh, Hey Angel, Thanks for edited so much! 

So, If you wanted to post my fics and don't bother to asking me for because I won't answer my email anymore. Just take it if you want to :o) 

If you need something, I'll tell you here is 

Story by: Lynx or L-chan (if you wanna to)

Edited by: Angel

Email: Lchan_liv@email.com (not answer anymore so oh well)

Website: Nope

So thanks! Good-bye, everyone! Love ya guys!

**__**

Farewell, Lynx....


End file.
